LOVEhate
by sparksflyy
Summary: they always had a love/ hate relationship. but what if she felt more love than she did hate. will she act on her desires?


"FINE!" she yelled.

"Fine!" he bellowed back.

"Good!"

"_Good!" _he said before storming away. She huffed and spun on her heel, walking the opposite direction. This was her every day routine. Argue with Chad. She didn't want to, he just infuriated her so much. Stupid fucking Chad and his gleaming blue eyes, his perfect smile and slick hair. She was also deeply in love with him. She never wanted to fall in love. the thought terrified her. Sonny Munroe. A girl from a small town in Wisconsin falling for a big time Hollywood star.

Well, wasn't that just asking for trouble?

She didn't know how it happened, it just…happened, you know? One day she was screaming at him to leave her alone and stay out of her life, the next she is watching him as he is filming with large brown eyes of adoration. The feelings just happened so fast she didn't have time to prepare or to even stop them. She didn't even know if he felt the same. He always gave her such mixed signals. Sometime he would tell her how bad she was at acting and how she could never be as good as him. Then other times, he would tell her that she was beautiful and to not let anything get her down. It was a love/hate relationship. She didn't mind so much. She just wanted him to love her the way she loved him. Unconditionally.

She knew her friends would never approve of her loving the 'enemy'.

**Sonny P.O.V.**

The cast of Mackenzie falls and So random hated each other with a burning passion. Always competing to see who is the best. Me, I didn't care, I just wanted to make people happy. The whole feud was stupid and unnecessary. I tried so hard all the time to stop it, but it never worked. Well, it would work for a while, but then something small would set it all off again. so now, I just stopped trying.

The rest of the afternoon was full of rehearsals. But I just couldn't concentrate. I kept messing up my lines, forgetting steps, not being funny and just in a daze. Stupid Chad. I decided right then I should just come out and tell him. As I walked over to Mackenzie falls studios I felt a weird feeling in the pit of my stomach. I didn't know if I was going to throw up or it was just butterflies because I was so nervous. I mean, what if he just laughed in my face? What he said that he could never feel the same? But what id he did feel the same? What would happen? Stop it sonny. You're only getting yourself worked up. I took a deep breath and pushed open the double doors. "Chad I need to talk to-" I stopped. I couldn't continue. There he was, standing there, with his finger in some blonde girls hair while he kissed her full on the mouth. I felt a hot sensation behind my eyes as I quickly walked out of the studio. Im so stupid. Of course he already had someone else. I had waited to long to tell him.

I pushed myself into my work. I did the best I could do. I stayed until late to rehearse my sketches. Anything to keep the memory of Chad and that girl out of my mind. When had he even got a girlfriend? I had never seen her before. I scoffed. Probably only just met her. And he was still sucking her face off. Why did I have to feel this way for him? I was perfectly happy before all of this. He just had to go and mess things up. Idiot.

I tried to avoid him as much as I could the next few days. He would try and talk to me but I just walked the other way. He would even try and call. Sometimes, I would answer, but then hang up straight away. I felt a little bad though. He hadn't done anything wrong, it wasn't like we were together or anything it's just, it hurt. Seeing him with another girl killed me. It felt like someone had driven and old rusty knife into my chest and just kept twisting and turning every time he came to mind. I didn't even know I could experience such pain. But now I know what it really feels like to crave someone so bad.

One day though, I didn't do a very good job of avoiding, and I ran straight into Chad. He placed his hands on my shoulders before I could sprint off.

"Whoa, where have you been for like the pas week" he asked as curiousity glistenened it his sapphire blue eyes.

I avoided them because I knew I would just give in. "I've been, rehearsing"

He rose an eyebrow. "Rehearsing? For a week straight"

I nodded.

"Sonny?" he asked sternly. I still didn't look at him. He continued. "Have you been…avoiding me"

Well, this isn't good. What could I say? I couldn't just say _yes I have actually, and if your wondering why, its because im in love with you._ That would not go down to well. I just shook my head. "No"

he sighed. "What's going on? You haven't spoke to me in a while, have I done something wrong?"

I finally looked at him. He actually looked like he was worried. I scoffed slightly. "When do you ever do anything right Chad?"

He looked a little hurt at my comment. "Im serious"

I sighed. "It's nothing don't worry about it, anyway, how's you and you, err g-girlfriend"

I didn't really want to know about the girl I saw kissing Chad, I just wanted to change the subject and that was all that was in my head at the time to bring up. If I was completely honest, that was the only thing that had been running through my head for the past few days.

He looked confused. "What? I don't have a girlfriend?"

My eyes narrowed. "Yes you do, I saw you kissing some girl on the set of Mackenzie falls". He let out a small chuckle. I shook my head. "How is that funny?"

He sighed in amusement. "Sonny, she isn't my girlfriend, she's my new co-star, we were practising for our next show, you know, I fins my long lost best friend after she disappeared in a blimp"

I scoffed. I never understood Mackenzie falls and why people watched it. I also blushed furiously as well. I felt like such an idiot. I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions but come on, what would you think if you saw a guy kissing a girl. You'd think they were dating right? Exactly.

"Oh" was all I managed to say.

He then eyes me suspiciously. "Why were _you _on the set of Mackenzie falls?"

My chocolate brown orbs widened. "Erm well, I needed to talk to you that day"

He nodded. "What did you want to talk about"

Time to face the Music Sonny. I took a deep breath. "Well, I had come to tell you that, oh man this is hard to say, erm err, well" I let out a nervous laugh before I continued. "Chad, I like you"

His facial expression changed completely. It went from slightly amused to utterly serious. He didn't speak for a few minutes. He just looked at me. "You like me?"

I nodded. "You don't have to like me back, I just needed to get it off my chest"

I turned around and was about to walk away before I felt a soft hand enclose around my wrist. I turned my head slowly and saw that Chad was only inches away from my face. I sucked in my breath as he slowly came closer to me. Within a matter of seconds his lips were on mine, soft and sweet.

It was soon over and I was craving for more. I could feel my heart pulsing in my ear. I thought he might be able to hear it too. Neither of us spoke, we just looked at each other.

"I like you too" he whispered after a while of silence. And with that, he walked away. I touched my lips, where seconds ago Chad's were. I smiled before returning back to So Random! Studios.

**hope you like it :) it was a little cheesy but oh well. there might be a few screw ups so im sorry :L. but review please :D i'd love to hear what you have to say. **

**Chels x**


End file.
